James Proudstar
James "Jimmy" Proudstar (Warpath) is a mutant. Relationships *Neal Proudstar (father, deceased) *Maria Proudstar (mother, deceased) *John Proudstar (brother, deceased) *Bethany Proudstar (half-sister) Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman strength: Currently, Jimmy possesses some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight he can lift is not known. It has ranged over the years from class 5 to class 90 levels. As a teenager and a member of the Hellions, Jimmy's strength level was roughly equivalent to his brother at the time, who was able to lift two tons. He grew substantially in height, muscle mass, and strength as he got older. Nathan Summers once remarked that Jimmy just kept getting "stronger and stronger". In his early X-Force days, Jimmy possessed class 75 strength with a class 90 potential. Superhuman speed: Despite his great size, Jimmy is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Jimmy is capable of running at speeds up to one hundred miles per hour. His current speed is unknown. Superhuman stamina: Jimmy's physical stamina is such that he possesses greater physical stamina than any ordinary human and can exert himself at his peak for up to twenty-four hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Invulnerability: Jimmy's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. For instance, he can withstand the force generated by great impacts. He can withstand impact forces, such as falling from several stories, being hit by certain level energy blasts, and being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, vastly powerful energy blasts from the likes of Exodus, and great impact forces, such as being repeatedly punched by the Juggernaut without being hurt. His current level of durability is unknown. Superhuman agility: Jimmy's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman reflexes: Jimmy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He is even capable of evading gunfire. Superhumanly acute senses: Jimmy's senses of sight and hearing are enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This was first hinted at when Mimic mimicked enhanced senses from Jimmy during a battle. Jimmy soon began demonstrating enhanced senses himself. He is able to see with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly heightened, enabling him to both hear sounds that ordinary human cannot and sounds they can detect but at much greater distances. *''Superhumanly acute sight'' **''Night vision'' *''Superhumanly acute hearing'' Flight: Jimmy is able to propel himself through the air without any aid. The exact limit of his flight speed is unknown, but it is considerably less than the speed of sound. Like his peak strength level, Jimmy first gained the power of flight while working with Pete Wisdom but has stopped employing it in recent years. Domino made a joking reference to this ability once, and Jimmy appeared to be flying once at the end of the Messiah War. Regenerative healing factor: Jimmy recently showed regenerative capabilities, the extent of which is currently unknown. He seemingly can heal minor injuries, ranging from minor cuts, bruises, and abrasions to more extreme physical trauma like internal rupturing, performation, and deep lacerations caused by incredibly dense substances. Apache Shaman abilities: Ghost Rider activated the abilities within Jimmy in order to help him fight the Demon Bear. He could perceive the creature's wounds and the resulting spirit energy when it was destroyed. Abilities Jimmy is a formidable combatant in both armed and unarmed combat. He is also an expert tracker and hunter even without the aid of his superhuman senses. Category:Mutants